Different Beginings: A New Era
by Misstyfoot
Summary: A new era has come, a time where wars and battles will happen, and the first battle, Maria's newborn army is just the tip of the iceberg. Read to find out what happens.
1. Profiles

**Profiles:**

**Atlantic Coven:**

_Leader:_ Cornelius Mendenhall

**Name:** _Cornelius Mendenhall_

**Name Meaning:** _Horn_

**Theme Song: **_**N/A**_

**Date of Birth:** _1350_

**Date of Transformation**: _1382 (Age 32)_

**Source of Transformation:** _Unknown _

**Place of Origin:**_ England_

**Parents:** _N/A_

**Siblings:** _Benjamin, Augustus, Clive, Edmund and Imogen_

**Children:** _Camilla and Basil_

**Mate:** _Florence_

**Hair Color:** _Blonde_

**Eye Color:** _Gold (Brown as human)_

**Height:** _5'9_

**Physical Description:** _Cornelius is tall and has blonde hair that is shoulder length. _

**Special Abilities:** _N/A_

**Hobbies:** _Reading, watching documentaries._

**Education/Occupation**: _He has several medical degrees and was a doctor as a human, but he now works as a genetic person._

**Personality:** _His personality hasn't changed much from when he was human. He is still kind and caring and he (and his brother) have managed to stay under the Volturi's radar, even though they have a large coven combined._

**Personal History:** _Born in the year of 1350, to a doctor and his wife, and 4 older brothers and he had a younger sister. He had a simple life and married his childhood sweetheart, Florence, and became a doctor, along with 3 of his other brothers, Benjamin, Augustus and Edmund. In 1368, their daughter, Camilla was born and his wife died in 1370 after giving birth to their son, Basil. In 1382, many people in the city were coming down with the Black Plague, and he sent his children, now aged 14 and 12, to his sister (who never married), Imogen, who lived out in the country. He and Augustus later were dying of the plague and they were changed. He then traveled (after from a distance, checking on his children) and he and his older brother traveled together, and they, much like Carlisle, tested their self-control, but they never came across the Volturi. Through the years, the brothers found their mates and started up a coven, but when it got too large, they went their separate ways, but the brothers have never lived too far apart from each other, and they'll soon decide to bring the covens back together, to live in the same town, once they find a town large enough._

**Name:** _Florence-Mae Townsend Mendenhall_

**Name Meaning:** _Flowering; in blossom._

**Theme Song: **_N/A_

**Date of Birth:** _1806_

**Date of Transformation:** _1836 (Age 30)_

**Source of Transformation:**_ Cornelius _

**Place of Origin:**_ Maine_

**Parents:**_ N/A_

**Siblings:**_ N/A_

**Children:**_ N/A_

**Mate:**_ Cornelius_

**Hair Color:**_ Red_

**Eye Color:**_ Gold (Blue as human)_

**Height:**_ 5'6_

**Physical Description:**_ She has long straight red hair and is about average height. _

**Special Abilities:**_ N/A_

**Hobbies:**_ Making Care Packages and Charity_

**Education/Occupation:**_ N/A_

**Personality:**_ A sweet and motherly person_

**Personal History:**_ She was born in Maine, but moved with her parents to Goliad, Texas when she was a small girl. When she was 30, she was killed in the Texas Revolution on March 27, 1836 when the Mexican army was ordered to kill 400 Texans. Cornelius and the coven found her and he changed her when Marice told him that she was the reincarnation of his wife from his human life. She remembers bits and pieces from that time every now and then. _

**Name:** _Callum Luxford_

**Name Meaning: **

**Theme Song: **_N/A_

**Date of Birth:** _1529_

**Date of Transformation:** _1551 (Age 22)_

**Source of Transformation:** _Cornelius_

**Place of Origin:** _England_

**Parents:** _N/A_

**Siblings:** _Mary-Katherine_

**Children:** _N/A_

**Mate:** _N/A_

**Hair Color:** _Golden-Blonde _

**Eye Color:** _Golden (Blue as human)_

**Height:**_ 6'0_

**Physical Description:**_ Tall with a muscular build and golden blonde hair that comes to his shoulders._

**Special Abilities:**_ None, but he does depend on his strength._

**Hobbies:**_ Art_

**Education/Occupation:**_ Has degrees in art and art history._

**Personality:**_ He has a huge habit of pissing off the wrong vampires and he gets in trouble a lot because of that, but despite all of that, he has good intentions. _

**Personal History:**_ He was born in 1502, a year before his younger sister, Mary-Katherine. When he was 16 years old, he volunteered to join the military and he fought in the Italian war of 1542-46 in the last two years of the war. In the year of 1551, when he was 22 years old, both he and his sister came down with the sweating sickness. His sister died after her first bout with it on the first day. And Callum was changed on the fifth day, after his 3__rd__ bout with it._

**Name:** _Cora Elizabeth Whitlock_

**Name Meaning:** _Maiden_

**Theme Song:** _"The Climb"_

**Date of Birth:** _October 2, 1844_

**Date of Transformation:** _October 3, 1862 (Age 18)_

**Source of Transformation:** _Maria_

**Place of Origin:** _Huston, Texas_

**Parents:** _N/A_

**Siblings:** _William, Jasper, Phillip, Thomas and John_

**Children:** _N/A_

**Mate:** _Nathaniel (Husband)_

**Hair color:** _Honey blonde_

**Eye Color:** _Golden (Brown as human)_

**Height:** _5'10_

**Physical Description:** _Tall, lean and slim with long curly honey blonde hair. She has scars all over her arms from her time in the newborn army._

**Special Abilities:** _She has a way of reading people. She can't see or tell anything like Aro though. She just simply goes by her instinct. She can pretty much tell if something's up with someone or if they're lying, in other words, she reads people through their emotions._

**Hobbies:** _Reading, Music and writing._

**Education/Occupation:** _Has degrees in psychology and psychiatry, history and writing._

**Personality:** _She is much like her brothers, quiet, polite and kind. She is very well mannered as she was raised in Southern United States in the 1840's/1850's. She is still somewhat of a southern belle._

**Personal History:**_ She was born on October 2, 1844, 8 months younger than her brother Jasper. She hated the fact that he wanted to join the army at the age of 16. They were close growing up as they were 8 months apart and their brothers all older than them. They day after she turned 18, she was walking home from a friend's house when she ran into Maria, Lucy and Nettie and was changed by Maria. She was changed 3 months before Jasper and a few weeks after her older brother, William. Maria assigned Nathaniel to show her the ropes and teach her how things worked around there, but they eventually fell for each other. Two weeks after Jasper's transformation, she ran away during a battle, she couldn't take it anymore. She quickly adapted to the animal blood diet and sees Nathaniel from time-to-time, even though she's in Cornelius coven, and her husband is still in Maria's army._

**Name:** _William Henry Whitlock_

**Name Meaning:** _Willful protector or warrior_

**Theme Song:** _"Southern Solider" (2__nd__ South Carolina string band)_

**Date of Birth:** _1840_

**Date of Transformation**: _September 17, 1862_

**Source of Transformation:** _Maria_

**Place of Origin:** _Huston, Texas_

**Parents:** _N/A_

**Siblings:** _Cora, Jasper, Phillip, Thomas and John_

**Children:** _N/A_

**Mate:** _Evangeline_

**Hair Color:** _Dark (with slight curls)_

**Eye Color:** _Golden (Gray as human)_

**Height:** _6'2_

**Physical Description:** _Tall and lean, he doesn't look too much like Cora or Jasper in hair color, but they are visibly related._

**Special Abilities:** _Can see people's moods behind their auras_.

**Hobbies:** _Writing songs & Poetry, and playing drums or guitar_

**Education/Occupation:** _Degrees in military history/battle strategies, history and psychology_

**Personality:** _Quiet and reserved, polite and well-mannered._

**Personal History:** _William was born in 1840, 4 years before Jasper and 5 years before Cora. He joined the army in 1856, when he was 16, and when the civil war broke out, he broke away from the army like many of his unit had, and joined the confederate army. He was assigned under General Robert E. Lee. Before the Civil War, while he was still in the army, he quickly rose through the ranks and became Colonel. The Civil war broke out when he was 20. William was changed during the battle of Antietam, the bloodiest single day of battle in Maryland. For some reason, Maria was in the area and Maria learned he was in the Texas regiment and changed him and took him back to Texas with her. After his sister escaped from her on the 13__th__ of January 1863, he soon left on March 3__rd__, leaving his little brother behind when he saw his opportunity. He traveled as a nomad until 1923, when the golden eyed, Evangeline Masen found him and they joined his sister and her coven in 1983. _

**Name:** _Nathaniel Michael Baylor *Not yet joined*_

**Name Meaning:** _God has given_

**Theme Song:** _"Southern Solider Boy" (Bittersweet and Briers) _

**Date of Birth:** _1841_

**Date of Transformation:** _April 7, 1862_

**Source of Transformation:** _Maria_

**Place of Origin:** _Galveston, Texas_

**Parents:** _N/A_

**Siblings:** _N/A_

**Children:** _N/A_

**Mate:** _Cora (Wife)_

**Hair Color:** _Dark brown, almost black_

**Eye Color:** _Red _

**Height:** _6'5_

**Physical Description**: _Tall and buff with dark brown hair that goes a little past his shoulders that is almost black. He has red eyes, until he converts to animal blood when he join his wife and the coven. He has more scars than Jasper does, as he was with Maria longer. _

**Special Abilities**: _Strength like Emmett, it was because of that that Maria didn't have him killed. _

**Hobbies:** _Reading and music_

**Education/Occupation:** _N/A_

**Personality:** _Despite being in a newborn army, he isn't vicious, although he can be if he needs to. He's quite very dangerous, but he doesn't often let this show. He was a confederate before his change and was southern born and raised, so he's polite and well-mannered and cares more than anything for Cora._

**Personal History:** _Born in Galveston, Texas in November of 1841. He is the nephew of Colonel John R. Baylor of the confederate army. He joined the us army in 1857 when he was 16. During the war, he was placed under the command of P.T.G Beauguard and ranked to Major. He fought in the battle of Shiloh, which lasted two days, from April 6-7, 1862, and on the second day, was changed by Maria. When Maria changed Cora, he was responsible for teaching her. He quickly fell for her and her for him. About two weeks after her brother, Jasper was changed, she told him that she needed to leave and he was very understanding. In 1876, about 13 years after she left, they legally married and then again about 10 years ago (1997), in 2007, when Maria is creating a even bigger army against Callum, he leaves and joins his mate and her coven and tells them Maria's plans. _

**Name:** _Evangeline Rose Masen_

**Name Meaning:** _Good News_

**Theme Song:** _"The best day"_

**Date of Birth:** _Valentine's Day, 1891_

**Date of Transformation:** _1911 (Age 20)_

**Source of Transformation:** _Unknown_

**Place of Origin:** _Chicago, IL_

**Parents:** _Elizabeth and Edward Sr_

**Siblings:** _Edward Jr_

**Children:** _N/A_

**Mate:** _William_

**Hair Color:** _Bronze_

**Eye Color:** _Golden (Emerald green as human)_

**Height:** _5'10_

**Physical Description:** _Tall and slender with long straight bronze hair. Resembles her little brother to a point._

**Special Abilities:** _Can see and show memories _

**Hobbies:** _Music/Writing Music_

**Education/Occupation:** _Degrees in music and family history_

**Personality:** _Almost the polar opposite of her younger brother. She is more optimistic, but she does share some of the same traits. _

**Personal History:** _Born on Valentine's Day, 1891, she is 10 years older than her little brother, Edward Anthony Masen Jr. She adored her little brother and he looked up to her. She had begun playing the piano when she was 4 years old and when her brother turned 5, and her 15, she taught him how to play when he expressed an interest. She instilled the love of classical music in him and often took him to hear the music at a theatre, or taught him some other things. She loved being a big sister and handled the responsibility well and helped out her mother. Then, in 1909, when she turned 18, she moved to a few cities away, to pursue a dream in music, but visited her family often, but in 1911, she stopped visiting altogether, which worried her parents very much, so they sent someone to check up on her, but she was missing as some of her stuff, but they didn't believe that she up and walked away without telling someone., they knew she wouldn't leave them like that, especially her little brother. But unbeknownst to them, she was changed into a vampire for an unknown reason, so when she awoke, she knew she could never see her family again, so she packed most of her things and left. She never not once killed a human (although she came close, and it was hard) and in 1923, she came across a vampire whom would later become her mate, William, and he converted to animal blood, and they joined Cornelius in 1983. _

**Name:** _Esperanza Bianchi _

**Name Meaning:** _Hope_

**Theme Song:** _N/A_

**Date of Birth:** _1721_

**Date of Transformation:** _1742 (Aged 20)_

**Source of Transformation:** _Unknown_

**Place of Origin:** _Spain_

**Parents:** _Eleazar _

**Siblings:** _N/A_

**Children:** _N/A_

**Mate:** _Santiago (Husband)_

**Hair Color:** _Dark Brown_

**Eye Color:** _Golden (Dark Brown as human)_

**Height:** _5'8_

**Physical Description:** _Has long straight dark brown hair, and a slight olive cast. She speaks with a slight Spanish accent though she can speak a flawless American accent. _

**Special Abilities:** _Can see people's auras _

**Hobbies:** _Interior Design and old houses_

**Education/Occupation:** _Several Spanish/Spaniard cultural degrees and interior design degrees. _

**Personality:** _Polite, considerate and kind. _

**Personal History:** _She never knew her mother, as she was murdered when the girl was 2 years old. Her father raised her up until she was 6, when he "died," and she was then passed from family member to family member. She was changed by accident when she was 20, and a few months after that, her father found her and she stayed with him. Eventually, he joined the Volturi Guard, and when he met Carmen, he asked Aro for permission to leave with his daughter. Esperanza traveled with him and Carmen for a couple years until she parted ways. Not long after that, she met and fell in love with Santiago. They traveled together as a bounded pair for 15 years until the Volturi forced him to join a couple months after being with Cornelius's coven._

* * *

><p><strong>Eastern Coven:<strong>

_Leader:_ Augustus Mendenhall

**Name:** _Augustus Mendenhall_

**Name Meaning:** _great, venerable_

**Theme Song: **_**N/A**_

**Date of Birth:** _1348_

**Date of Transformation**: _1382 (Age 34)_

**Source of Transformation:** _Unknown _

**Place of Origin:**_ England_

**Parents:** _N/A_

**Siblings:** _Benjamin, Cornelius, Clive, Edmund and Imogen_

**Children:** _N/A_

**Mate:** _Mallory _

**Hair Color:** _Blonde_

**Eye Color:** _Gold (Brown as human)_

**Height:** _6'1_

**Physical Description:** _Augustus is tall and has blonde hair that is chin length. _

**Special Abilities:** _N/A_

**Hobbies:** _Reading & writing_

**Education/Occupation**: _He has several medical degrees and was a doctor as a human, but he now works as a cardiologist _

**Personality:** _He is intelligent and cares for the human race and loves what he does and he (and his brother) have managed to stay under the Volturi's radar, even though they have a large coven combined._

**Personal History:** _Born in the year of 1348, to a doctor and his wife, and 3 older brothers and he had a younger sister and a younger brother. He had a simple life and became a doctor, along with 3 of his other brothers, Benjamin, Cornelius and Edmund. He and Cornelius later were dying of the black plague and they were changed. He then traveled and he and his younger brother traveled together, and they, much like Carlisle, tested their self-control, but they never came across the Volturi. Through the years, the brothers found their mates and started up a coven, but when it got too large, they went their separate ways, but the brothers have never lived too far apart from each other, and they'll soon decide to bring the covens back together, to live in the same town, once they find a town large enough._

**Name:** _Mallory Greenwood Mendenhall_

**Name Meaning:** _the unfortunate one; the unlucky one_

**Theme Song: **_**N/A**_

**Date of Birth:** _1787_

**Date of Transformation**: _1812 (Age 25)_

**Source of Transformation:** _Augustus _

**Place of Origin:**_ New York_

**Parents:** _N/A_

**Siblings:** _N/A_

**Children:** _N/A_

**Mate:** _Augustus_

**Hair Color:** _Light brown_

**Eye Color:** _Gold (Forest green as human)_

**Height:** _5'3_

**Physical Description:** _She is rather on the short side and has long light brown hair and is pretty lean and slim. _

**Special Abilities:** _N/A_

**Hobbies:** _Reading & Photography _

**Education/Occupation**: _He has several Photography degrees and works as a photographer._

**Personality:** _She is really kind and a loving person. She loves the idea of a family, and considers her coven and her brother-in-law's coven as family. _

**Personal History:** _Born in the year of 1787, lived a normal and simple life up until she was 25, when she died in the war of 1812, and Augustus was drawn to her and saw that she had a faint heartbeat, so he changed her._

**Name:** _Cassiopeia Eliopoulos _

**Name Meaning:** _She whose words excel _

**Theme Song: **_**N/A**_

**Date of Birth:** _1450 B.C_

**Date of Transformation**: _4 years before her father (Aged 18)_

**Source of Transformation:** _Unknown _

**Place of Origin:**_ Greece_

**Parents:** _Caius _

**Siblings:** _Nikolas (Little Brother)_

**Children:** _N/A_

**Mate:** _Felix_

**Hair Color:** _Pale light blonde_

**Eye Color:** _Gold (hazel as human)_

**Height:** _5'7_

**Physical Description:** _Average height and she has long curly/wavy light blonde hair and her skin is a light olive complexion. She looks much like her father minus her hair, eyes and skin. _

**Special Abilities:** _N/A_

**Hobbies:** _An avid reader and loves reading about the unknown._

**Education/Occupation**: _Degrees in the Greek culture and language. _

**Personality:** _She can be sarcastic at times, just like her father, but unlike him, she is very kind, compassionate and understanding. _

**Personal History:** _She was born in Ancient Greece and her mother died in childbirth with her little brother, Nikolas when she was 3. Her father then raised her for 15 years by himself until she turned 18 and just suddenly vanished one night. Her father sent out a search party when she didn't come home. They found nothing but blood and her locket (which was later given back to her). Her father vanished 4 years after she did when her brother was 19. She traveled by herself for a few decades until she came across the newly turned Marcie and her father, Marcus. She became instant friends with the girl and Marcus invited her to join them. They soon found Aro, and later, a century after her change, she was reunited with her father. After another 100 years, Aro changed Felix, and brought him into the coven as a guard and she was instantly attracted to him. Marcie later told her that they were true soul mates. When Didyme died, and Marcie decided to leave, Cassia decided to leave with her, because she didn't like being ignored by her father. She went to Felix and told him and he understood and told her that if she wasn't content with the coven, that she should leave, to make her happy. He assured her that they wouldn't go forever without seeing one another again. She hears from him every now and then, and he tries to see her once every decade._

**Name:** _Elijah David Hale _

**Name Meaning:** _God is lord_

**Theme Song: **_**N/A**_

**Date of Birth:** _May, 1920_

**Date of Transformation**: _June 1940 (Aged 20)_

**Source of Transformation:** _Felicity _

**Place of Origin:**_ Rochester, NY_

**Parents:** _N/A_

**Siblings:** _Rosalie & Joseph _

**Children:** _N/A_

**Mate:** _Felicity _

**Hair Color:** _Golden Blonde_

**Eye Color:** _Gold (green as human)_

**Height:** _6'2_

**Physical Description:** _Tall and lean, and has a bit of a muscular build, and has collar length golden blonde hair that has slight waves. _

**Special Abilities:** _Physical Shield _

**Hobbies:** _Painting_

**Education/Occupation**: _Degrees in oncology _

**Personality:** _Since his cancer, he had a different attitude of life, he doesn't take it for granted anymore and lives every day to the fullest. _

**Personal History:** _He was born in 1920 and grew up with his parents, older sister and younger brother. He was 13 when his big sister disappeared. When he was 19, he learned he was very ill with cancer, and since it was only recently discovered, there weren't any survival rates, so he was doomed and lost all hope of ever being happy. Then he met Felicity, and all hope that he had lost, he regained it. He was smitten by Felicity and quickly fell in love with her, and her with him. They started dating in August of 1939 and in January of 1940, they learned that he had only months, if not weeks to live and his heart started failing and Felicity changed him in June of 1940, after 10 months of dating. _

**Name:** _Felicity Geraldine Davenport _

**Name Meaning:** _Happiness _

**Theme Song: **_"Breathless" (Taylor Swift)_

**Date of Birth:** _July 4, 1776_

**Date of Transformation**: _1794 (Aged 18)_

**Source of Transformation:** _Unknown _

**Place of Origin:**_ New England_

**Parents:** _Garrett _

**Siblings:** _N/A_

**Children:** _N/A_

**Mate:** _Elijah _

**Hair Color:** _Sandy Blonde _

**Eye Color:** _Gold (hazel as human)_

**Height:** _5'9_

**Physical Description:** _She has long straight sandy blonde hair and is prettier than the average vampire. _

**Special Abilities:** _N/A_

**Hobbies:** _Drawing and Painting _

**Education/Occupation**: _English & Art degrees _

**Personality:** _She fits her birthdate to a "T." She has that sense of patriotism and loves her country. _

**Personal History:** _Born on July 4__th__, 1776 to a hot headed patriot and his wife. Her mother barely survived her birth and was depressed afterward (even though she did loved her daughter). Ever since her birth, she was daddy's little girl. He "died," in battle when she was 3 years old. Her mother committed suicide when she was 16 years old. A couple years later, she was at the wrong place at the wrong time and was bitten and left there. Cornelius and Augustus found her and they brought her into the coven and taught her the rules. In 1939, she came across Elijah Hale, she quickly learned that the 19 year old was dying of cancer. Early in 1940, they found that he wouldn't live to see the next Christmas. His heart started failing in June, a month after his 20__th__ birthday. Felicity had fallen in love with him and she had asked Augustus if she could change him and he agreed. _

**Name:** _Marceline Palamara _

**Name Meaning:** _Deciated to Mars_

**Theme Song: **_N/A_

**Date of Birth:** _1350 B.C_

**Date of Transformation**: _1350 B.C_

**Source of Transformation:** _Marcus_

**Place of Origin:**_ Greece_

**Parents:** _Marcus_

**Siblings:** _N/A_

**Children:** _N/A_

**Mate:** _Demetri (Husband)_

**Hair Color:** _Dark Brown/Black_

**Eye Color:** _Gold (brown as human)_

**Height:** _5'9_

**Physical Description:** _Slim and tall, she has long dark brown/black hair down to her mid-back that is very thick and curly. She looks like Marcus, but has that olive tint to her complexion. _

**Special Abilities:** _Similar to her father, but she can only see soul mates and reincarnations of someone's soul mate. _

**Hobbies:** _Reading medical books, drawing and giving advice._

**Education/Occupation**: _Several degrees in English, and other languages, primarily in Greek and other degrees in Ancient Greece. _

**Personality:** _Considerate and very understanding, and she's sweet. _

**Personal History:** _Born the daughter of Marcus in Ancient Greece, her mother died in childbirth with her, and her father raised her for 17 years on his own until he "disappeared" one night. A couple years later, at 19 years of age, she was dying of an illness, her father happened to be in the area and heard about it, and went and found his daughter and changed her. She traveled with her father for a couple decades and Cassia found them and she became fast friends with Marcie and Marcus asked Cassia to join them. A decade after that, they found Aro, and then eventually Caius and Athenodora. When Aro brought Demetri into the Coven as a guard, she as well as her father knew something would spark between them and she knew he was her soul mate when she first met him. She left about a year after Didyme was killed with Cassia. She hated to leave Demetri and her father behind, but she felt like she was invisible and couldn't handle her father's depression, so she left._


	2. Prologue

**Prologue: **

Cora

My coven and I lived in Port Orford, Oregon and it was the summer before my "senior" year of high school. I would be in the same grade as Evangeline, Mary-Katherine "Kathy," and Callum. William and Esperanza were in "college." Cornelius, the coven's leader, was a geneticist and a doctor, and his wife, Florence, stayed here at home, often working with charity or making care packages.

For some reason, Callum called everyone into the living room. I sat down in a chair and everyone else gathered around.

"Remember that night that I came in late?" He asked.

Kathy narrowed her eyes at her brother. "Yes." She said. And seemed to catch on. "Who did you piss off now?"

Callum was a good person overall and a good asset to the coven, but he had a major talent for ticking off the wrong vampires.

He said the name so quietly that I almost didn't pick up on it, but there it was, clear as day: "Maria."

My brother, Will and I quickly exchanged glances and I sighed, while he face palmed. Callum looked nervous.

"What's she going to do to me?"

"Her newborn army." I said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"And she has a tracker. She'll know he's with us and she'll know our location. Our only option at this point may be to fight." My brother added. "But we don't know what her plan is, heck she may try something different for all we know."

Cornelius sighed. "I'll call my brother, and a friend of mine, Carlisle Cullen, to see if they'd be willing to help." He said.


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One: **

**Cora**

Cornelius called us all down for a family/coven meeting later that night, so we all gathered around the dining room table.

"I have made some calls." He started. "First off, my brother has agreed to help, they'll be here within the next day. And I called Carlisle Cullen, apparently he and his coven have been through something like this before, which brings me to this, Cora, Will, it seems that your brother has joined this coven."

I knew that Carlisle Cullen and his coven were "vegetarians" like we were, and I also knew that my brother left Maria, as Nathaniel told me, but I never thought my brother would adapt animal blood, but I was glad to hear it.

"So what's the next step?" Esperanza asked. Esperanza is a natural born Spaniard. She is rather tall at 5 foot 8, and she has this long thick straight dark brown hair and her pale skin has a slight olive tint to it. Her father, Eleazar, and his mate, Carmen were part of the Denali coven. Not long after she and her mate and husband, Santiago, joined, he was recruited by the Volturi and he had no other choice but to go.

I sighed. "Just wait for now, in other words, just be prepared." I said. "I can try to get up with Nathaniel, but I can't make any promises."

Cornelius nodded. "Just do what you can." He said. "Esperanza, do you think you can get your father to help?" He asked.

Esperanza nodded, "I can try." She said. She got up from the table with her cellphone in hand.

She came back a few moments later. "My father and his coven's agreed to help, they'll take a little longer than the Cullen's to arrive, however."

Cornelius nodded. "At least we'll have all the help to get, it won't be a good idea to get the Volturi involved." He told us, which we nodded in turn. He dismissed us all then, and he went to work.

"What do you make of all of this?" Will asked me, after everyone left.

I sighed, looking at my brother. "I'm not sure, all I know, something is happening, beyond this, I just don't know what, or how, I just feel it."

He nodded. "Yeah, same here." He said, "But, at least we know to be prepared." 

**Marcie:**

I shook my head and sighed as I packed my suitcase. Augustus told us that his brother called asking for help for something Callum did, ticking off a southern vampire army leader, from what Cora and William have told me, Maria was not a force to be reckoned with. My father and the other Volturi leaders have been dealing with the Southern vampire armies for nearly centuries, and it looked like that wouldn't end any time soon.

It's true, yes, I'm the daughter of a leader of the Volturi, Marcus, to be precise. My father had disappeared when I was 17, and then I lived with my grandmother for a year until she died of old age, and so I then lived on my own, which was hard, but I managed to get by. It was one year later, when I was 19 years old, when I grew very ill and was on the verge of dying, but apparently, my father was in the area and he heard about me and then changed me himself, and I traveled with him and we ran into Cassia, and she quickly became my best friend.

Ironically enough, Cassia, short for Cassiopeia, is the daughter of Caius, and she's the wife of Felix (like how I'm married to Demetri), and she's stuck with me through thick and thin. About 10 years after that, we ran into the (newly) changed Aro and a couple more decades after that, we discovered Caius and his mate, Athenodora.

After a place had been established, Aro found a mate in Sulpicia, so he changed her and brought her into the coven and he eventually brought in Demetri and Felix, and me, with my abilities to see soul mates, I knew what would happen. And I hated to leave him, I really did, but I just couldn't stay there, especially after Didyme's death when my father went into his bout of depression, and from what I hear from Demetri, whenever I get word from him, he's never come out of it.

I sighed and finished my packing before taking out a book to read until we would leave.


End file.
